


Revelation

by Commoncoral



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Machines
Genre: Arguing, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commoncoral/pseuds/Commoncoral
Summary: After fully gaining back his memories lost in the beast wars and learning of Megatron's past through the Oracle visions, Optimus Primal confronts Megatron about the sudden change of personality and hate for organics in his tower.
Relationships: Megatron (Beast Wars)/Optimus Primal
Kudos: 10





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> A collab fic done with Teamew213.

Primal, throughout the days on the run from Megatron and his vehicons was slowly gaining back the memories he lost from the beast wars. He remembered Megatron, the could tell something was extremely off between the both of them from then and now. It was jarring how much has changed since then.

Not just it was the sudden hate of organics, but everything about him.

The way he looked, cold and unfeeling optics compared to the fiery and smug gaze of the past. The way he talked, full of anger. Primal didn't want to admit this but he missed the "Yes" Megatron would say in every sentence back then . He sounded happier at least.

Primal didn't think he'd feel sympathy when it came to Megatron, but the visions he's been getting of Megatron's past were growing those feelings. He questioned why the Oracle was showing him these memories of a younger Megatron on Cybertron. He wasn’t sure how to confront Megatron about these visions of his younger self that used to get the short end of the stick during his days in those Predacons gangs and getting beat up for speaking too much. 

Optimus wasn’t sure of what he was supposed to feel, or perhaps he was too afraid to admit to something. All he could think of is how similar their lives were.

Though every time Primal was face to face with Megatron, such as now, he never failed in trying to get on his nerves about technological superiority.

"You know Megatron, at a certain level I used to like listening to your voice. Now, it's nothing but a recorder on constant rewind." Primal sassed.

Megs is taken aback by the remark instead of insult. 

“You liked listening to my voice?”

"Yes!" Primal responded back in frustration until he realized what he just said. Now there's just an awkward silence between them as their fronts of being enemies somewhat dropped.

Primal is too afraid to talk, he fears trying to explain it might make things worse, especially since he’s not sure why he likes Megatron’s voice so much.

Megatron asked as he got closer to Primal, "Care to explain?" He spoke close to his audial, "I'll start making my own assumptions if you don't respond, yes." 

“I mean, well...” Primal stutters a bit, trying to form words. Megatron grins at his reluctance. “The way you used talk is really corny and irritating but it at least had its charm. It just doesn’t feel the same.” Primal hopes this is all the explanation Megatron wants. He really didn’t want to dwell on it too much.

Megatron felt flattered, insulted, and interested in what was Primal thinking of all at the same time. Primal thought he used to be very charming? "And what do you think of me now?" Megatron asked.

“You’re a pain in my aft, that’s what you are,” Primal sassed back. “You wish to get rid of all organic life when you yourself are part organic. How can you not see the irony of it all?!”

"I was weak, Primal. Look at where I am with all the usage of machines. My organic form holds me back and once I am a machine, I will be all-powerful." Megatron replied back, annoyed that they were back to the topic of organic and technological life.

“You had power and you already do! You’re the leader of the Predacons, you almost altered time itself, and now you not only took over Cybertron but deleted 4 million years of recorded Cybertronian history. What more could you possibly need?!” Primal couldn’t believe Megatron’s delusional thinking.

"It wasn't enough! I could have won the beast wars if it wasn't for you. I have the rest of Cybertron but you are in the way again!" It was always Primal stopping him and his organic side. Megatron could not let himself be suppressed by them both.

“Cybertron is about all life, not just your own!” Primal argued. “You only wish to get rid of it.”

"I don't owe the life on Cybertron anything." Megatron agreed with that statement, "Especially how they treated people like me, I will instead remake Cybertron to fit my own perfect vision. "

“How exactly will getting rid of life fix what’s been done to you? Those lives have led to where you are now, have they not?” Primal questions.

"You haven't been what I have gone through. This world is flawed and I will make it perfect. Everything will be without mistakes." Megatron was growling, frustrated at the intrusive question from Primal.

“Megatron, I’m well aware that I don’t know for certain what you went through, but I do know that this can’t be the right way. Many people have hurt you, but so many have been there for you. Did their contributions not mean anything to you?”

Primal asked, curious about what exactly Megatron went through, but he knew asking outright wasn’t going to give him an answer. Maybe if he hinted at it, he could get the explanation he wanted.

"They don't, it doesn't mean anything if they are all treacherous and backstabbing!" Megatron yelled, feeling the anger running through his body.

Primal flinched at the outburst. It seems like he was starting to get somewhere.

“So you never trusted them then.” Primal concluded.

"Always seem to want to find a weakness of mine, all of them. Thus I must rid myself of all my past." Megatron said before a silence. "...You're pitying me aren't you?" He spoke with a wave of simmering anger inside of him.

Primal stared downcast at the floor. “Yes. I suppose I am. I’m sorry for whatever you went through, Megatron. No one deserves to feel on edge like that...”

“I don’t need your pity, Primal.” Megatron replied bitterly. “You know nothing about me or Predacons as a whole, and I refuse to listen to such empty platitudes of peace and love.”

"Then I'm here to listen to you," Primal said. "No...You out of everyone should know why that should not happen. Why would you even suggest that to me?" Megatron responded baffled by his sincerity. "You are my enemy Primal and that's how it always has been!"

“I agree that we’ve been at this for a while,” Primal sighs, “but the Matrix demands that a balance be met. Not just between the organic and technological, but between Maximals and Predacons. Between us. And I made a promise to fulfill that vision by whatever means.”

"The same balance and peace you had claimed that I was destroying before? even if you are being truthful that vision will not be without flaws or would even last." Megatron dismissed.

“Perhaps it is a doomed mission, but I don’t think the Oracle would have given me these visions if there wasn’t a possibility for them to work.” Primal responded.

"No, possibility can't work, there is no room for failure for a perfect Cybertron." Megatron said. "Megatron, whatever perfect is, it will not exist. Nothing is without flaws." Primal talked back.

“How can you be certain that my vision for Cybertron can’t be the best fit?” Megatron asked. “Your way of freedom of thought will only lead to chaos. If you want true harmony, one must eliminate any potential for conflict.”

"True harmony is found in the difference of people finding a balance and peace between them. Megatron, I must ask, how can you be sure that you, all by yourself can be called the best for Cybertron?" Primal pointed out.

“Because unlike you, I have seen firsthand the negative result of free will. Free will is what has caused so much injustice and oppression of we Predacons and many Cybertronians who came before us. You Maximals wish to seek harmony yet you refuse to listen to or see our point of view when the time comes. Ha! Quite hypocritical, don’t you think?”

"You mean your point of view Megatron, you took all the lives of both Predacons and Maximals against their will! What Cybertron had before and I acknowledge was not true free will since Predacons voices were silenced, but now, here we are and we have a chance to prepare Cybertron for real harmony and balance."

“This may be my point of view but it’s one Predacons have shared for years and have passed down. You may possess the ability to acknowledge the mistakes of those before you and the ones you worked with, but can you confront the biases that exist within yourself?” Megatron asked.

“I’d ask the same of you, Megatron.” Primal retorted.

"I am perfection and power Primal, I have one goal and I will be the single guiding hand to make Cybertron a machine! I will not be distracted from the voice of others! " Megatron spoke loud and stern, upset by Primal's words.

"You are part organic and your machines haven’t brought down any more of my teammates left, if you had a singular goal to make Cybertron a machine then why are you still here debating with me?" Primal was pushing his luck and Megatron’s anger by pointing out that but then again he was curious to know.

Megatron growled. “That goal is still very much the same. But I cannot complete it with a bunch of beasts still wandering about, especially a beast who never stops preaching to me. As for my organic side, I no longer associate myself with it. I may have it, but it no longer reflects who I am. Once I find a way to rid myself of it without getting destroyed in the process, I will. And it will be over for you, Optimus Primal.”

"If you were your so-called perfect machine, then why haven't you shot me down yet? What is holding you back from now shooting the leader of the resistance against you?" Primal questioned further which sent Megatron overwhelmed with things he didn't want to know the answer to. "Silence!" Megatron yelled and with his emotions at a boiling point, the cage controlling Cybertron and holding Megatron dropped him as he accidentally transformed into his beast mode.

Megatron grunted as he got up from the floor, recovering from his fall. “It seems your beast mode keeps taking over, Megatron.” Primal smugly pointed out. “You may want to be the perfect machine, but at the end of the day you’re a beast with emotions, just like I am.”

“Enough!” Megatron yelled again. “We are nothing alike and I’ve had enough of your endless, prying questions!” Megatron yelled. He then pounced onto Primal, pinning him down with his weight and two front claws.

The claws dug into Primal shoulders, causing a bit of a yelp to come from him. Megatron transformed back to his robot mode and stayed pinned on Primal, yelling about how much power he had over him angrily. Primal couldn't help but notice again how no action was being taken to end his life right here and now and how up close he could see all the painful results of experimentation that Megatron did on himself.

“Then finish me, Megatron!” Primal grunted out. “You have the power, you have me at your mercy. Do it, and you can have all of Cybertron for your own and finally get closer to your vision.”

Megatron yelled as he threw a punch. Primal flinched but after a moment of silence, he realized that Megatron punched the ground near him instead. 

Megatron’s optics widened as he realized he missed his target, unclenching his fist and laying his servo there. “I...I don’t understand.” Megatron spoke his internal thoughts aloud, somewhat ignoring Primal’s question. “Why can’t I destroy you?!” Megatron looked into Primal’s optics, furious. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!”

"I haven't done anything." Primal replied, confused by Megatron's words. "No...this can't be happening..." Megatron, reeling back from it all, found that he couldn't bring himself to end it all right here. "LIAR!" He yelled as pushed Primal back onto the ground again when he tried to get up.

“This is all your doing!” Megatron shouted. “Tell me what you’ve done to me, and I might consider letting you go.”

Primal grunted in pain at the violent shove. “Megatron, believe me when I say that I haven’t done anything to you! I’m only trying to figure out what’s bothering you.” Primal responded. While it was only a hunch, something wasn’t right about Megatron. His optics showed anger, but Primal could sense some insecurity within him.

"No! You have done something and I won't allow you to get away with it!" Megatron looked almost desperate for what was happening to him to stop. "What did you think I did to you if what you said is true?" Primal asked, trying to calm down the panicking Megatron.

Megatron backed off Primal, once again returning to beast mode and growling at him. “I have been researching endlessly of ways to get rid of this accursed form, and yet I have no answer. You’re the one who keeps preaching about the glory of beast modes. You’re the one who keeps causing these delays in progression, the one standing in my way of total perfection. You’re the one causing this!” Megatron blew fire at Primal, which he was luckily able to dodge.

Considering how beast modes were tied heavily to one’s emotions, Primal figured that something in Megatron’s life or mind must be causing him elevated distress that resulted in his beastial tendencies taking over. What precisely was it? Primal had no clue.

"Megatron you're stressed! Your feelings might be causing whatever is happening right now! Nothing is going to get solved if you are avoiding the questions that haven’t been answered!" Primal said, trying to help out.

“What an astute observation, Optimus,” Megatron said sarcastically. “Of course I’m stressed! You keep ruining my plans! And I am in no obligation to answer any of your stupid questions on feelings. After all, feelings are for the weak. There is nothing to be gained from such a worthless thing.”

"I am only asking questions that you haven't asked yourself. Feelings make one weak if you don't face them, nothing will be gained or learned if you don't ask yourself, why don't you want me dead?" Primal stated. "You have been running away and placing blame on anything else but yourself!"

“I don’t know, Primal!” Megatron shouted, but his voice seemed to waver a bit. “I don’t know, and I don’t care!”

“You do care, Megatron! I can see it in your optics.” Megatron still had a face of anger, but his optics looked panicked, worried. Primal finally realized that this anger was a facade for his fear.

Primal walked closer slowly, "I want to help you." He said. Megatron retreated backwards, "No! You just want to exploit my weaknesses don't you?!" Primal had to gain Megatron’s trust and he was almost certain that Megatron wouldn't do anything to him, so he took the risk of opening up his spark chamber to show to Megatron. "This is my proof that I won't do anything to you! You have a clear shot to my spark, the most vulnerable part of my body." Megatron’s anger faded into pure shock and fear. That was his enemy, this isn't normal. Why?

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Megatron exclaimed. “Am I?” Primal questioned. Megatron didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to respond. Why would Primal open himself-literally and metaphorically-like this to him? It didn’t make sense.

“If I’m being ridiculous, Megatron, then take the shot. Prove me wrong.”

Primal moved in closer to Megatron and fear rose inside of him. "Don't come any closer!" Megatron threatened. But nothing happened. Megatron couldn't do it.

Primal slowly inched his way towards Megatron. Megatron had his wings extended and body arched, a very threatening pose if Primal was to be honest. Once within an arm’s reach, Primal slowly extended his hand to gently scratch Megatron’s jaw.

Despite Megatron flesh and wires being exposed and the stinging feeling he had to deal with every day, Primal touch was comforting and he did not feel pain at all. A light coming from Primal spark irradiated a warm glow.

“You still haven’t taken the shot, and I’ve proven even more so that I won’t hurt you,” Primal commented. Megatron narrowed his optics in annoyance but continued to enjoy the scratching anyway.

“If you truly detested me, if you wanted me gone...why are you accepting this?”

Megatron avoided Optimus look, "I told you, I don't know..." he responded, "...Why are you doing this to me, I didn't ask for your help." Primal sighed, he was trying to avoid the topic but he had to open up more just a bit, "Back in the beast wars, despite how annoying you were I found your charisma endearing, you seemed a lot more happier. Now...that charisma is gone. You seem miserable. I want to know what happened, and I know it couldn’t just be losing to us back on that planet.”

A silence came from Megatron. "You won't understand." He said. His feelings were scrambled in his head, why did he feel happiness when Primal called him endearing? This isn't normal. Did Primal want him to be happy?

“I might not be able to understand completely, but I’m at least willing to listen and try to understand,” Primal said. Megatron finally looked back at him, a little baffled.

"...You must swear to not use this against me," Megatron stated with a look of finality. Primal nodded, "I swear."

“Primal, I’ve been working my way up the Predacon ladder my entire life.” Megatron paused, trying to put his thoughts into the right place. “From the beginning, one had to be strong and plan ahead of everyone else. You weren’t going to survive otherwise.

I was satisfied when I got my hands on the Golden Disk because I finally was able to prove my worth not only to the Predacon cause but as a perfect candidate to continue the legacy that the Decepticons left.”

"Then you appeared, you were supposed to be my destined enemy to the bitter end. But I realized, this accursed beast mode did something to me and you did too. I've suppressed this feeling, these emotions of mine from my very creation day because I would be a dead Predacon if I hadn't." Megatron spoke, trying to bring out the words in a way that won't give him shame. " My namesake is Megatron, thus I am Megatron. You are Optimus, the one I must stand against and defeat. That's how it must be. But...but yet I can’t seem to defeat you. You defied my expectations, you weren’t the Optimus I had imagined you would be. I loathe you, Primal. You embody everything I hate, and yet you somehow complete me.”

Megatron took himself away out of Primal comforting touch and transformed himself into his robot mode as he confessed. "...For that reason, I can't seem to let you go. So I might as well take this weakness away from me...even if it means this taking away this happiness and charisma you liked so much." Megatron laughed with sadness.

That laugh. Even that laugh wasn’t the same as Primal had remembered it. An evil one, sure, but once again there was no pleasantry behind it, only hurt. Primal shook his helm. Megatron was being stubborn, he was going to have to find another way to get Megatron to open up again.

"Then don't let me go Megatron, I don't want you to let go. Primal held to Megatron’s servo. "Don't you think that you complete me in that regard? I have known you as my enemy but even so I grew to care about you." Primal said.

Megatron stared at the handhold. This was weird. This was not what he was used to. This wasn't what things were supposed to be. But it still felt...nice.

“We might complete each other, Primal, but that’s all there is to it. We are destined to fight until one of us wins, and I will make sure that it isn’t you.”

A certain word ticked off Primal once more,"I have had enough of destiny this and fate that! can't we both win?! I have been fighting the fate of having the name of Optimus until the bitter end, where is the Megatron I used to know who would create his own path?!"

Megatron spoke back, “We have the choice to create our own destiny, Primal, and the one I have chosen is the one that will lead me to victory! This is a war we’re in, after all. There’s no such thing as both sides winning in a war, or do you not remember history?” 

"We can create a new history, something unheard of. I refuse to repeat history." Primal answered and sighed. "Is your destiny just to be alone on this planet?" He couldn't understand why Megatron would consider that a victory. "This isn't a war, you said the beast wars were over. It's just us now and the impasse of us unable to kill each other."

“The Beast Wars may be over, but the war between organic and technological isn’t,” Megatron explained.

"Hardly a war to me if it never ends." Primal replied. "And again I must ask," as he pulled Megatron’s hand to his spark which has been open all this time, "If you wanted me gone, why didn't you take the shot? When will our journey end, Megatron?"

“The journey ends when I decide it ends,” Megatron said, somehow being able to keep a straight face while having his hand over Primal’s warm, pulsing spark. It was uncanny and felt rather intimate. Megatron wasn’t sure if he liked it or hated it.

"...What will you do after everything, when it all ends?" Primal asked and Megatron felt the sadness radiate from his spark. Did Primal really feel sadness for him?

“I will rule this planet and create true harmony. And with that harmony, Cybertron will finally have the peace it long-deserved.” Megatron could still sense the sadness radiate, but now he felt frustration and confusion along with it.

"You'll be powerful for sure but how can you be happy with just yourself? That's an eternity without anyone, Megatron." Primal couldn't fathom the loneliness.

“A price I’m willing to pay for an eternity of peace,” Megatron replied.

Primal couldn't say anything, Megatron couldn't have just accepted that. No, that can't be it. He couldn't let Megatron be miserable for the rest of his life. And so Primal spark radiated another energy, concern and care.

Megatron flinched and growled at the growing emotions that Primal’s spark was emoting. Concern. Kindness. How could Primal possess so much of those emotions for him? “Will you stop that, Primal?!” Megatron yelled. He just wanted those emotions radiating from the spark of his rival to go away. It was too overwhelming, too inconceivable.

"No." Primal responded, "I can't let you sink into misery like that." Megatron felt his sincerity to help and he wanted to run once again. He couldn't understand what it all meant and why. Why did he care for his happiness? 

“I’ve conquered Cybertron. I’ve threatened to and have killed your Maximals. I’ve threatened your life. Yet you still want to save me from misery? Ha! Doubtful, Primal. You may act high and mighty, but deep down you can’t forgive me. Admit it, Primal: you want me to suffer.”

Primal sighed, "Deep down, I am angry, but my anger brought me nowhere. I am not this high and mighty person you think about, it even makes me mad that you put me in the place of Optimus Prime. But if I wanted you to suffer, then I would have let you win in true isolation."

“Then why won’t you let me? Ruling in isolation is a choice left up to me and me alone, does it not?” Megatron asked. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but Primal admitting that he never wanted him to suffer had hit him hard. He was curious as to why Primal was so insistent on keeping him company.

"I can't let you do that Megatron, I've been there before, it's awful, it's hopeless. It's something I would not wish on you at all. If you hadn't noticed, I care about you and in that kind of way, it means...it means..." Primal hesitated to say those words, although he had already shared the feeling with him.

“Means what, Primal?” Megatron was starting to lose his patience. But the answer came as he felt another emotion radiate from Primal’s spark. Megatron took a moment to analyze what precisely it was. It was just as overwhelming as the others, but this energy was extremely mixed. Shame, Megatron could recognize and...something else. Something that was causing shame. Megatron thought to Primal’s insistence on keeping him around. His optics widened at his own conclusion. This stupid monkey cared about him because he somewhat liked him.

Realizing that Megatron now recognized that warm emotion that grew from a time unknown,"...Is it not love, that I don't want you to suffer? that we cannot live without each other and my want to see you happy? all of this Megatron, is... because I love you." Primal confessed. Megatron stood still for a while in silence, before dropping on his knees from the shock of it and gave a rather weak laugh, "Primal...you idiot." why did he feel so relieved, why was he so happy to hear that?

“I’m not quite sure how it happened.” Primal continued. “I know my frequent consultations with the Oracle may have played a part, but whether I developed feelings for you after those visions or if they’ve always been there in the back of my mind...I couldn’t tell you.” Primal bowed his head, sighing. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way.”

Only silence came from Megatron, his optics focusing on the ground. Primal has spoken and done all he could to help and released his hold on Megatron's servo, but he noticed that Megatron wasn't letting him go.

“Megatron?” Primal asked, a little worried that he might’ve pushed things a bit too much. Megatron was still on his knees, thoughts and spark racing fast. “It’s a lot to take in. I’ll leave you to your thoughts, Megatron.” Primal turned to leave but as he did, Megatron tightened his grip on Primal’s hand. In a flash, Megatron had stood up, turned Primal around and pulled him into a tight hug.

“If you leave now, I will never forgive you,” Megatron whispered into his audial.

Primal, with a look of surprise of the reciprocation of his feelings, returned back the hug with gratefulness. With his spark chamber still open, Megatron fully embraced the light and warmth of Primal's. The cold stinging feeling of pain was fading as they both held each other's arms.

“I understand now, Primal. This feeling...why I wasn't able to end it all. Why I felt so happy being in your presence...I love you."

“Megatron...” Primal said as Megatron buried his faceplates into his neck. 

Megatron reveled in his warm embrace. He never felt a touch like this before, it was so very reassuring. He could feel Primal care and affection radiating from his spark, someone loved him truly and with that realization, he never wanted to be alone again as he finally felt this warmth and kindness given to him.

Megatron started to kiss the side of Primal’s neck. He then said, in a tone of disbelief, gratitude, and full of a melancholic emotion that sounded like he was on the verge of tears “...You’re mine.” Still feeling too overwhelmed to show his gratitude with words. He figured the kisses would speak for him. Primal could the weight of Megatron’s emotion finally let go of his inhibitions and felt the full rush of all the pain, hate, and hurt Megatron went through. He met Megatron’s lips with his own during his kisses. Megatron finally had Primal within his grasp as someone who loves him, he will never let go of the feeling of a happiness he never knew he could have.

And after their confrontation, they wanted to enjoy their moment of quietness sitting on the ground together as Megatron, embraced by Primal, was slowly being healed from the light of his spark. Suddenly, a vision or rather a voice came to him.

“Congratulations, Optimus Primal.” The voice of the Oracle spoke. 

“The balance has finally been achieved. There is nothing left for me to teach you. Your destiny and the future of Cybertron I leave to you.”

Optimus looked over Megatron and reached for his servo to hold, intertwining their fingers together. 


End file.
